Entropia
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Porque o caos por si só é autodestrutivo. [SiRem]


**Título: **Entropia**  
Sinopse: **Porque o caos por si só é autodestrutivo.

* * *

Ele não saberia dizer quando exatamente começou. Podia se lembrar de fatos isolados, indícios, mas não podia apontar com exatidão quando a influência de Remus tornou-se tão necessária. Era uma briga constante, e Sirius sabia que estava fadado a perder a maioria delas. Não tinha nada a ver com a nomeação de Remus como Monitor. Não, Sirius nunca fora dado a regras. Não teria se importado com monitor algum, como nunca havia de fato se importado até então. Não. Aquele controle, aquela barreira que Remus se tornara, tinha raízes muito mais arraigadas. Ele tornara-se uma espécie de muro contentor, que impedia Sirius de exceder qualquer limite. No começo era complicado, eram apenas investidas fugazes de bom senso na desordem que eram James e Sirius. Apenas súplicas para que tivessem cuidado. Para que não fossem expulsos – porque ele já sabia que as detenções eram inevitáveis. E, sem perceber, Sirius se adaptou. Acostumou-se a sempre ter Remus tolhendo sua falta de bom senso. Ele tinha a nítida impressão de que, se não fosse Remus, ele já teria se autodestruído.

Com o passar dos anos, o sentimento foi se metamorfoseando. Ele _adorava_ Remus. Guiava-se por ele, embora fingisse perfeitamente que não. Quando metia os pés pelas mãos, era para ele que seus olhos corriam em busca de auxílio. Remus ganhou o respeito de Sirius por completo. Transformou a rebeldia em um rascunho de prudência. Ensinou-o a ouvir mais, e falar menos. Mas aquilo era só quando estava por perto. Ao sinal da menor distração por parte do lobisomem, Sirius parecia perder muito rapidamente o bom senso que fora incutido nele cuidadosamente, durante anos.

O tempo passou, e Sirius tornou-se dependente de Remus. Não percebeu que o tomara como uma espécie de mentor, muito embora James o ajudasse a conservar seu lado indisciplinado. Os dois eram um peso na balança que era Sirius, e a ausência de um deles o faria deixar de ser quem era. Mas, ao final, Remus estava acima até mesmo de James. No começo, bastava uma advertência verbal para fazer o animago ponderar.

"Sirius, quieto". E Sirius se calava a contragosto.  
"Sirius, _sente-se!"_ E ele se sentava, cruzando os braços com mal-humor.  
"Sirius, se você sair por essa porta, eu não vou acobertar você de novo!", e Sirius ficava.

Foi então um passo para que o entendimento entre os dois passasse a ser ainda mais intuitivo. Remus não precisava falar para Sirius saber que era melhor ficar quieto. Não precisava advertir para que ele soubesse que estava prestes a cruzar os limites. Por fim, até mesmo James já havia percebido uma verdade. Remus Lupin era o _único_ capaz de conter Sirius Black. Como ele fazia isso era um mistério. E porque Sirius o obedecia era tampouco mais compreensível.

Havia, porém, um fato que fugia ao conhecimento público. Existia uma situação específica em que Sirius não ouvia Remus. Uma situação em que, mesmo que recebesse ordens categóricas, não era capaz de se obedecê-las. Talvez fosse o único cenário onde os papéis se invertiam – Sirius o controlava, ditava e persuadia livremente. E o licantropo cedia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, porque nem ele podia resistir ao vórtex plúmbeo que eram seus olhos. Quando Sirius o beijava, não havia ordem que o fizesse parar. Mesmo que Remus soubesse que não podia lutar contra, mesmo que ele não _quisesse _lutar contra, ele tentava impor alguma ordem, mas Sirius se esquivava de todas essas tentativas usando os lábios, os olhos, as mãos. Sirius não o _obrigava_, Sirius o _convencia. _E foi convencido muitas vezes ao longo dos anos. Até que parou de lutar contra. Até que precisasse do animago, clamasse por ele, se apaixonasse por ele. Sim, se apaixononasse. Quando ele não saberia dizer. Muito menos por quê. E embora ele tivesse passado metade de sua vida tentando conter Sirius, ele secretamente passou a ansiar aqueles momentos em que não precisava fazê-lo, porque, Merlin, como o desejava.

Depois de adultos, fora dos portões de Hogwarts, o relacionamento não mudou. O cão ainda o adorava, ainda precisava de suas barreiras, precisava que Remus o contivesse para que ele não se perdesse de vez. Dependia dele. Consumia-se nele. Nada mudara isso: nem mesmo Azkaban. Fora a intervenção de Remus que o impedira de matar Peter antes de qualquer explicação, de modo impensado. Por causa do lobisomem, Sirius conteve uma sede de vingança que reprimira por _doze anos. _Simples assim. O próprio animago se surpreendeu. Era natural que ouvisse Remus, certo? Ele estava sempre certo. Ele sempre sabia o que dizer, o que fazer. Sua volta de Azkaban trouxe de volta algo que fizera falta, algo cuja ausência quase o levara a loucura. E obedecer Remus naquela noite, deixar que ele clareasse o que era certo e o que era errado, trouxe lucidez. Um alívio tão grande que Sirius sentiu-se leve como não se sentia a doze anos.

Um ano depois, quando Remus dividia com ele o mesmo teto no Largo Grimmauld, número 12, Sirius sentia-se em paz. Durante as discussões da Ordem, em que Sirius sempre tomava partido de Harry, Remus era novamente o único capaz de controlá-lo. Sirius não tinha forças para o contrariar, e obedecia com um palavrão entalado na garganta que fazia Remus sorrir indevidamente. E, quando as reuniões acabavam e ambos subiam sozinhos as escadas do Largo, era como se tudo voltasse ao normal.

Remus era o único capaz de impor controle a Sirius, mas Sirius era o único capaz de fazer Remus _perdê-lo_ completamente.

* * *

**NA: **Tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que Remus domesticou Sirius ao longo dos anos.


End file.
